


you're a real life fantasy but you're moving so carefully

by wangja (ohbirds)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blushing, Both Kinds, Gen, M/M, Pining, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, blushy jjp is a Concept, but he can't confess because he's a dumbass, i'll just stop abusing the tags now, in which jaebum is a dumbass, mentions of cake, two idiots who don't know they're both into each other, who dreams about jinyoung on the regular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbirds/pseuds/wangja
Summary: jjp on a beach. that's it.





	you're a real life fantasy but you're moving so carefully

**Author's Note:**

> let's just blame miki for this.

The beach is busy for such a hot day and Jaebum marvels at the amount of people who have left the comfort of their cool homes to roam around in the sweltering heat. The sun is warm on his skin and he puts up a hand to his forehead, shielding his eyes from the bright light as he looks around.

Over the din of the noisy children and adults alike, he hears a song, one that he recognizes but can't remember the words to. He frowns, mouth twisting in concentration as he tries to place it while the man sings about about a cake and the ocean.

The cerulean blue waters wink at him, inviting him to come into their depths. His walks forward, stopping just a little shy of the tide, stilling when the foamy water washes over his feet. He digs his feet into the white sand, enjoying the sensation of soft lukewarm mud between his toes.

He hums along to the catchy tune, head bobbing in time with the beat as he gazed out at the sea, enjoying the slight warm breeze running through his hair.

"It's nice here, isn't it?"

He turns and finds Jinyoung, sweating and slightly red from when he spent too much time in the sun. No matter how much sunscreen you’d apply, Jinyoung would turn as red as a lobster if he spent too much time in the skin. The members teased him for it, but Jaebum found it adorable.

"Yeah," he answers numbly, taking in the white silk shirt that the other boy has on, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The shirt goes down to the middle of his thighs and Jaebum wonders if the shirt is the only thing he’s wearing.

“Let's go further.” Jinyoung takes his hands and he lets himself be led further into the sea, the liquid cooling down his warm skin instantly. The water is colder here and he sighs, feeling relaxed and boneless. His eyes fall shut, tipping his head back, hands firmly clasped in Jinyoung's, swaying gently in time with the current.

Hands creep up his chest, fingers coming to rest on his neck. He tips his head forward lazily to gaze into Jinyoung’s eyes. They're close, so close that Jaebum can count the drops of water clinging to his eyelashes. Beads of moisture sparkle on his skin. The blush spreads from the bridge of his nose to the tops of his cheeks, giving him a rosy glow that reminds him of the pictures his older cousins used to squeal over, of models covered in dusty rose gold highlighter. Jaebum brings up one hand to cup the side of his face and Jinyoung leans into the touch, nuzzling his palm like a cat, making his heart race. 

The song starts getting louder, and he feels the beat vibrating in his chest as the words start making sense.

 

_talk to me, baby, i'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving_

Jinyoung sighs, moving closer, and underwater he feels one leg, quite bare, slide between his own two, making Jaebum feel weak in the knees. He puts both arms around Jinyoung, hands coming to rest on his lower back. The wet fabric of the shirt bunches under his fingers as he grips tightly.

_but you're moving so carefully let's start living dangerously_

Jinyoung smiles, slow and seductive, eyes shining, as he brings himself closer, just a little more, just a little more and then-

"Hyung wake up."

Jaebum blinks awake, the water and the sky and Jinyoung melting away to form the stark white walls of their dorm.

"You fell asleep on the couch again." Jinyoung’s on the couch next to him, toweling his hair dry. 

He feels warm, too warm, in his sweatshirt and his hair is plastered to his forehead and with a shaky hand he pushes it out of the way, trying to calm his racing heart.

He licks his lips and finds that they’re quite dry. 

“Where's Youngjae?” he asks, his voice coming out thick and heavy, trying to act like he hadn’t just been about to kiss the dream version of the boy in front of him.

Jinyoung squirts some hand cream into his palm. "He doesn’t live here anymore, remember?"

"Ah." Youngjae had moved out weeks ago but there were still moments where Jaebum forgot and asked for him as if he were still around.

The shirt Jinyoung was wearing didn’t fit right and looked awfully familiar.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Maybe?"

His damp hair shone under the bright overhead light, highlighting the dark circles and dull skin from hours of work and little sleep unlike the Jinyoung from his dream. But the teasing smile Jinyoung was giving him was eerily similar to the one he’d gotten before the almost kiss.

He'd had dreams about Jinyoung before; he mostly forgot the weird ones but the ones he did remember he tried not to think about too much. The latter was a little difficult, because he lived and breathed alongside Jinyoung twenty-four seven.

Jaebum clears his parched throat. “What's for lunch?”

“You mean dinner.”

“Really?” Jaebum looks around, surprised to see the bright afternoon he'd fallen asleep to had turned into an inky night.

“You must have been really tired.” Jinyoung gives him a sympathetic look. 

“I guess. We all are.”

Jinyoung leans forward and puts a hand on his forehead, making Jaebum’s heart jump in his chest. Jinyoung's hand is soft and smells of coconut. Despite going to the gym with Jackson and filling out, Jaebum’s clothes continued to hang off of his slender frame.

“You don't have a fever," announces Jinyoung as he pulls away, frowning. He pouts, in a way that indicates he’s thinking about something. The collar of the shirt lists to the side, exposing a shoulder and some collarbone.

“Hyung your face is turning red, are you sure you're-”

Jaebum stands up, nearly losing his balance from how light-headed he feels and hurries into the kitchen, discreetly fanning his face. “Do we have cake?

"Cake?" echoes Jinyoung following him into the kitchen, "why would we have cake?"

\----

“They're so oblivious it's painful to watch.”

“This is why Youngjae hyung moved out.”

"I don't think Jaebum hyung realizes how obvious he is." 

“Dude has ‘bro I love you please have my babies’ written all over his face.”

“Jinyoung hyung can't have babies.”

“So much to learn you yet have, young Padawan.”

“Huh?” 

“It's a figure of speech, Bambam.”

“Yeah like how Jaebum’s pining face is as long as Mark's neck.” 

“For the sake of your future kids, I hope that was a figure of speech.”

“I want cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact; cake by the ocean is not just a song about eating cake by the ocean :))))


End file.
